A Dauntless Story
by dauntlessinitiations
Summary: Divergent with a twist. Told from Four's point of view.
1. First Jumper

I walked toward the group of Dauntless gathered at the bottom of the net. Today the initiates are coming. I suddenly hear the train barreling toward the building above us, like the train read my mind. I agreed to train the initiates for the extra time in the training room. I can hear the initiates landing on the rooftop. There comes a distant scream and I know someone didn't make it. Someone didn't make it in my class too and I couldn't help but feel bad for them.

Max welcomes them poorly to the faction. At least it was something. I heard someone say "Is there water at the bottom?" I knew they should come soon. I don't know why I'm regretting my decision about training the initiates. Maybe it was the fact I'd have to train the transfers. The candor smart-mouths and the stiffs. Though I, myself, was from Abnegation I still use the word. I left the Abnegation Tobias two years ago. I'm Four now. I am Dauntless.

The sound of a swoosh wakes me from my thoughts. I look over to the net, expecting to see a person dressed in black. To my surprise, there is a girl laying in the net, dressed in grey. A stiff, first to jump. I walk over with a few others to help her off the net. I can hear her laugh. She grabs my arm and she almost falls. I catch her and when she lets gets back to her feet I let go.

"Thank you" she says still smiling. She looks familiar but I probably don't know her. "I can't believe it" a voice says behind me. I don't have to turn to know its Lauren. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." "There's a reason why she left them, Lauren" I say. I don't know why but I feel the need to protect her. She was a Stiff. Like me. "What's your name?" "Um…" she hesitates. " Think about it. You don't get to pick again" I say, trying to say it naturally but I could feel the smile creeping up on me.

"Tris" she says.

"Tris" I can hear Lauren repeat behind me. "Make the announcement, Four" I turn around and shout " First jumper-Tris!" The crowd behind me cheers and another girl falls screaming. At first I think it is a Dauntless-born but I see the flash of white and realize it's Candor. " Welcome to Dauntless" I say to Tris before I go over to help the Candor girl.


	2. Dinner for Dauntless

**Hey Guys,**

**First of all, thank you for all the appreciation. I know that my last chapter was short but I just wanted to get things up and going. So I'm not going to follow the book reference much in this chapter because I lent my book out and I don't have anything to refer to but anyways, hope It's not too disappointing. Please leave me a review and tell me if you like or dislike a certain thing. I would love to know how I could make things better. **

**Ok so Let's Get Started!**

"Follow me." I say after all the initiates jump. I start walking without looking back. After all anyone who doesn't listen will be in for a lecture from Eric. I can hear the transfers following behind me. I lead them down the dark hallways to the opening to The Pit. We walk through The Pit and over the chasm. I can hear the small whispers of the initiates but barely over the rushing water far below us in the chasm.

I lead the initiates to their room. "So this is where you'll be sleeping" I say stopping to turn around and face them. "Which one of us?" one of the boys in the middle of the group asks. "Boys or girls?" "All of you." I respond. I could hear murmurs and laughs from the initiates. "Get dressed." I say signaling to the stack of black clothing on each bed. "We'll meet in the dining hall in half an hour." I turn my back on the room full of transfers and walk through the doorway.

I follow the initiates near the fire pit where they burn their clothing from their old faction. We file into the loud and bustling dining hall. I get my food and sit down at a table. I'm sitting and eating when Tris and her friend –I'm pretty sure her name is Christina- come and sit with me. Tris slides into the bench beside me and Christina sits across from her.

They don't talk much but just their presence makes me feel a little uncomfortable. Tris looks like she's about to say something but the room drops silent when Max begins to speak. He begins his lecture and I zone out. I realize how tired I really am. Only when the dauntless start cheering do I realize what is going on. I can see the initiates being raised into the air and the screaming and cheering gets laugher. I could feel myself grinning before I head out to get some sleep.

**Ok I know this one was short too but I promise I the next one will be longer. PROMISE!**


	3. The Training Begins

"Get up" I say standing at the entrance of the initiates' room. I can hear some initiates moan at the early waking. "Get dressed and be in the training room in 5 minutes" I say turning my back on the initiates and walking toward the training room. Lauren stands on the opposite side of The Pit with the Dauntless-born initiates.

The training room is by far my favorite part of the Dauntless compound. The room holds some of my best memories and the scent of dust, sweat, and sharpened metal helps me relive those memories. I'm pacing the training room when Peter walks around the corner with the other initiates following him. They're mostly quiet, probably still tired. I doubt they had to get up as early in their old factions. At least not to train.

"Ok" I say once all the transfers are in the training room. "There are two stages of training. The first is physical, the second mental. You and the dauntless-born will be separated for the first stage but together for the second stage. You will be ranked together." I finish. "Why will we be ranked?" Edward (an Erudite transfer) asked. "We need to find out who is really dauntless. If you rank low enough you're out"

"Today you will be learning some basic fighting skills." I say "Who will we be fighting?" Peter asks barely letting me finish my sentence. "Each other?" I nod. I can see the smirk cross Peters face when the thought of beating up his fellow initiates crosses his mind. He's not the biggest guy in the room but I could see him being able to take most of the initiates.

I teach them the basic fighting techniques and strategies before be break for lunch.

I sit down in the same place I sat yesterday at dinner. Tris comes over again but this time without Christina. "Where's your partner in crime?" I ask. At first she looks at me with a look of surprise as if she didn't believe I was talking directly to her and not a group of initiates. "_Christina_" she says emphasizing her name like I don't already know who Christina is "wasn't feeling well." "Well she needs to train so make sure she comes back after lunch" I say. I realized that what I had said sounded more ruthless than I meant it to be.

There's silence between us until I get up to prepare for the next session of training. I dumped the rest of my food out in the garbage and walked down the tunnel to my room. Next round of training is in 30 minutes so I have time to organize fights from whit I've seen from them so far. I can feel someone behind me and I was almost sure who it was. "Curious for a stiff aren't you?" I say. "Like you said" said catching up to me. "There's reason I left them" I smile. I couldn't help but feel like I've seen this girl before. She is a stiff maybe I saw her at school before I moved to dauntless.

I enter my room with Tris at my heels. I know my room is pretty small and a bit messy but I don't spend much time in here anyway. "You can sit" I say when Tris walks in after me. She leans against the bed frame but doesn't sit down. "Stubborn" I observe as I pull out an old chalkboard from behind my bed.

"Why did you transfer?" I ask Tris. She doesn't answer but I don't nag. It's not like I have a right to know anyway. I sit down on the bed and start writing all the initiates names. There's an uneven amount of transfers so one won't be fighting tomorrow.

I spend about 15 minutes pairing the initiates as Tris plays with the string on the blinds. I have the names paired up with Tris' name to the side. I decided she'd be the initiate not to fight. Not that she's weak but she's small and I know anyone could hurt her pretty badly. She finally looks over at what I'm doing and frowns. "Why is my name not paired with anyone else?" she asks finally sitting down. "There's an uneven number of initiates." I answer trying to keep it simple and not make her think that I think she's weak. "Don't get too excited. You'll defiantly be fighting the next day." I say. "Yeah, because that makes me feel better" she mutters mostly to herself, but I still laugh.

"We need to go" I say checking my watch. Training resumes in 5 minutes. I get up and she follows me to the training room.

We walk into the training room and most of the initiates are already gathered in there. I show them the board and who they will be fighting tomorrow. "Now that you know who you'll be fighting we should get started training." I say looking toward Tris. I don't even know why.


	4. I remember Her

**Hey, so it's spring break for me and I'm also sick which mean TONS OF FANFICTION. Also**

"Dinner" I tell the initiates after we wrap up our first day of training. The training room empties and I follow the initiates out. Some may find the dark hallways of the Dauntless compound scary but I personally find them, in a way, comforting.

I sit down on my bed after dinner. Usually I say up for hours after dinner, but tonight I decided to retire to my room early. I untie my shoes and pull them off and toss them across the room. They make a small thud on the hard floor. The day runs through my mind in a series of pictures. Fighting techniques run through my head and the training room floats in my head like a cloud. I don't even know why I'm so tired. It's not like I haven't had a productive day before. Before I could think about it much longer sleep pulls me under.

I'm walking through the Abnegation neighborhoods. I can see kids walking toward the school building. I don't know why but the time seems to be slowing down, and I feel repelled to walk to school with the rest of the kids. I follow them in the same orderly sequence that I was used to from my days in abnegation.

We wait at the entrance of the school to be admitted to our classes. There's the sound of a train on tracks and I know the Dauntless are coming. The train gets closer and the howls of the Dauntless get stronger. When the train gets close enough to the school, they jump. The trains never stop. Some of the Dauntless land on their feet with ease. The others tumble down the hill but get up and pretend they meant to fall.

One they're all off the train were released into the school. I glance around at the factions all gathered. The Erudite are wearing all shades of blue with textbooks in either hand. They wear glasses but everyone knows only like 10 of them actually need glasses. The Candor dressed in all black and white roaming down the hallways.

I must have stopped in my tracks because a Dauntless runs straight into me. I fall to the ground and it doesn't even appear to faze him. "Watch where you're going Stiff" he says running off to classes. _Stiff. _I haven't been called stiff in ages. The bell rang and I walked into faction history. Everyone filed in and sat down. The Abnegation sit at the back of the room ready to move if anyone needs a seat.

Class passes quickly and we get released to lunch. I sit down by myself like I always do. The lunch at school, to me, tasted awful and tasteless. A girl walks into the cafeteria with a boy beside her. They must be siblings. They don't look much alike but I could just tell. They are both dressed in grey from head to toe. The girl had thick blond hair with some brown but her brother had dark brown hair completely unlike hers.

I don't know what happens but I'm standing somewhere that isn't school. The walls are painted a dingy grey and the carpet is ripping up in many places. I look to my left and there are a few people sitting down in chairs. To my left I see a coffin. I walk closer and I realize it is my mother. I'm at my mother's funeral. My father stands in the corner. A woman in a long grey dress and who I'm assuming is her husband walk up to my father with a boy behind them, probably their son. I've seen the son before. At lunch at school, with his sister.

"Were sorry about your loss" the woman says. She turn to her husband then her son. "Where is Beatrice?" she asks her son. "I don't know." He says. "Please go find her, Caleb." She says and turns back to my father. Caleb turns and leaves the room to look for his sister. "Mrs. Prior" someone says from across the room. They walk over and talk to the woman, but I'm not paying attention anymore.

_Prior._ I heard something about The Prior Family. They had two children both the same age. They both transferred. Caleb transferred to Erudite but I don't remember where their other child transferred, only that she transferred.

Caleb walked back into the room with his sister at his heels. "Beatrice, go to mom and dad with Mr. Eaton" Caleb walks back toward their parents and Beatrice follows slowly. "Come say hello to The Prior Family." My father says. I flinch at my dad's voice and walk toward them. I stand beside my father trying to keep as much distance as possible. My father places his hand on my shoulder and it sends shivers down my spine. His touch reminds me of his abuse.

Now that I'm closer the girl looks even more familiar. Her eyes feel both cold but comforting just like the halls in dauntless. Her hair is tied up into a tight bun but still small strands of blonde hair fell loose from the slick bun. She looks so familiar, almost like, _Tris. _Yes it is Tris.

I wake with a start and check the time. It's only one o'clock. I pull my shoes on and grab my training bag. I do this sometimes. I have some sort of nightmare or I can't fall asleep and I train. I did this during my initiation and it helped me. It got me into Dauntless.

I turn the corner to the training room and I can see a small figure all the way across the room. I can see her hair flying ad she works on punches and kicks. She's a transfer. That's exactly what I taught today. I move closer and I realize it's Tris. "What are you doing here Beatrice?" I ask before I could think. She turns to me looking extremely surprised. "How do you…"she started but trailed off. She starts working on the things I taught her during training.

"You're never going to win like that." I say. "What good to know." She says continuing to hit the punching bag in front of her. "Keep tension here" I say. I place my hands on her waist but quickly remove them. She looks at me for a brief second but then goes back to the punching bag.

I train for about an hour but then pack it up. Tris had been sitting on a bench for about five minutes now. I take my training bag and begin to leave and I can hear Tris gathering her stuff and following me out. We walk in silence, Tris a little way behind me. I turn down the hallway toward my room. I almost reach my door when I hear Tris scream. I drop my bag and run toward The Pit.


	5. The Attack

**Hey, so don't judge because I'm moving this scene up. Someone suggested it and I liked the idea! P.S. I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I promised people this would be up last Sunday but my spring break turned out to be busier than I thought.**

I reach The Pit and I see Tris and three other people all dressed in black, but it's not the typical dauntless black. It almost seems like a disguise suit. The suit covers everything but their eyes. One person has their hand over her mouth to muffle her screams and another is pushing her toward the chasm. She is squirming in their arms.

I run over to them and pull one of the black figures off of Tris. They throw a punch but I effortlessly block it. I hit them in the jaw and hard. Hard enough to have them stutter back just long enough for me to be able to haul the other guy off her. The first guy runs back at me but I kick him in the leg and knock him to the floor. The other guy comes at me and I simply side step. It seems lame but he realizes he misses me and during his confusion I kick him in the stomach. The last one runs away slowly. His cap slides off his head and I see Al. I couldn't imagine why Al would do this but it's not important now.

I run over to Tris who is laying helplessly on the floor. Luckily she's still conscious. "Tris" I say kneeling beside her on the pit floor. I help her up and help her walk through the pit. I'm practically carrying her but I don't mind. In fact I'd rather he not walking anyway. We get to the hallway separating my room and the initiate's dorm. I turn down the hallway to my bedroom. "Where are we going?" she asks wearily. "I'm not letting you go back there. Not when that could happen again." I explain. I open the door and she sits down on my bed.

"Lay down and get some sleep." I say looking at the time. "Where will you sleep?" she asks sitting up examining her scrapes and cuts. There are already bruises forming on her arms and knees. "I'll sleep on the floor." I say, "It won't be the first time." I take a blanket from the floor and lay down on it. Tris slowly lays down on my bed and rests her head on the pillow.

I open my eyes and the room is light. Well as light as it could get in an underground compound. I get up, take a shower and change. When I walk out of the bathroom Tris is sitting up on my bed. She must hear me because she looks up and asks "What happened last night?" "You got attacked by some initiates." I say. "I saw Al." Though I don't want to rune anyone else's life, if I don't tell Tris to stay away from Al, she may be pitched off the chasm. "Al?" she asked looking a little hurt. I nod. "Why?" "I don't know, but you should stay away from him and his two other 'friends'" Tris sits on the bed completely silent. "You should get some food." I say tossing her one of my old sweaters. Of course it would be too big for her but it's too small for me and it's better than the tank top she's wearing now.

She stands up and slips it on. She walks out and I walk after smiling.

**I'm so sorry this chapter is short and late. I've been really busy!**


End file.
